someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Raymans organs
One day, coming home from school, I get greeted with a hug from my mum and a ps3 with a couple of games, of course, I was super happy that I’ve gotten a ps3, as I watched youtubers playing games all the time. There was 4 games, with a psn card. One of the games was ratchet and clank: tools of destruction, and the other one being rayman origins. the other 2 was burnout paradise and sonic unleashed. I used my psn card up for rayman 3 HD. after 6 months, I played every game and 100% them and one was left. That was rayman origins. i put that one last because I spoiled myself on YouTube. When I booted up the game, it read as rayman organs. my dad thought that was a typo so I just played the game. With my dad watching me, the game starts up with a happy tune that I remembered. So when I played the game, it was going smooth, nothing going on. My dad went to the kitchen to help my mum while I was playing the game. I was finished with jibberish jungle and I was playing the tricky treasure. After I finished it, it came up with a tooth with dripping blood. I was waiting for my dad to come to show it to him, and he said well done in a normal voice, not seeing the blood dripping of the tooth was not visible because it was red though it was slight visible on the chests remain. I reached the second world. It was a normal fun time, until I reached an an bird that has a long beak that would fall off a line each time you went on it. This time I noticed something. Every time I would jump on it, it sheds a tear. I thought something was wrong, as when I watched it on YouTube, that never happened. Every time the bird would have a distorted noise each time, and after flying, it sounds like it got chopped of mid scream through it’s throat. but I figured its because of seeing the videos months ago, i would have forgotten and I just went normally. The thooth was not bloody this time, but cracked. after Reaching the third world, a sea world, things were unnatural. When the fun music came up, it was cheerful! But when I got to the dark area, it was not great. I remember calling my dad to be next to me for the video of how creepy it was. So when I was swimming, there were noticeable changes. First of all, there were no light, not the hands that get you if you don’t have light. That creepy song was not making things better. The fishes were dead, the electoons slots for that section were not there, nor with any doors leading to them. When going down the area, it would just be dead fishes and it would be infinite. My dad checked up what was happening and it was not what any other youtuber experienced. So i left it for the night, and my dad went to refund it Incase of a virus or those things. the night has passed, with my dad telling me he sold it was not suppose to happen, and got my sonic gen. I just played it and 100% it a few days later. Time has passed and I passed school. When I check my psn because my dad bought me a psn Card, all of the games were rayman organs with no rayman in the pictures. A day later, my mum and dad got killed in a car crash and the police sended me to my own room with everything I had. It was not a good day obviously. So I decided to play my playstation, as they were kind enough to put me in a good sized room with neighbors (in the country the do that.) so when I boot up my playstation in sadness, I come across every one of my game turning into rayman organs. I knew something was going on with the name “rayman organs” as it’s suppose to be origins. so I decide to boot up the first one, and it comes up downloading “he‘ll come, I promise”. I was at first in shock, but I didn’t think about it and went on the next one. The next one had 2 eyes and below it saying n-nno pl e a s e e n d t h i s... I went on the third and last one, with rayman sliced there in the ocean with his organs and blood everywhere. He decided to go and sell his ps3 once and for all. And then the other person experienced this and smashed the ps3